Doctor Strange
Doctor Strange es un personaje de su propia línea de comics en Marvel. Es uno de los personajes de la saga Marvel vs. Capcom que debutan en el videojuego Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 y reaparece en el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. Trasfondo Fue un médico cirujano especializado en neurocirugía, codicioso y egocentrista hasta que en un accidente sufrió una enfermedad nerviosa en sus manos que le obligó a retirarse. Cuando su padre murió su hermano fue a visitarlo para recriminarle el no haber ido al funeral ese día. Stephen estaba con una chica, por lo que su hermano salió enfadado. Estaba nevando esa noche y hubo un accidente en el cual su hermano murió al ser atropellado. Stephen hizo que su cadáver fuera criopreservado hasta el día en que la ciencia lo pudiera revivir. Un día escuchó hablar en un puerto acerca de un tibetano con poderes, por lo que fue a verle y con el aprendió las artes místicas, ayudo a su mentor "el Anciano", quien poseía el titulo de Hechicero Supremo de esta dimensión, a repeler todo el mal místico que quiera causar daño a esta dimensión; tuvo enfrentamientos con sus enemigos, algunos traidores como el Barón Mordo quien deseaba el titulo de hechicero supremo, y consiguió vencer a entidades místicas extra-dimensionales como Pesadilla, Dormammu, entre otros. Desde la primera historia la residencia de Strange, el Sanctum Sanctorum, era una parte de la mitología del personaje, caracterizada por la ventana circular dividida por tres líneas de barrido en la parte frontal de la residencia (en realidad es el sello de protección de la Vishanti). El sirviente personal de Strange, Wong , custodiaba la residencia en su ausencia. En muchas ocasiones ayudo a otros superhéroes como los 4 Fantásticos, se encontró con el dios nórdico Thor, y el hermano adoptivo Loki, y apoyo a Spider-Man. En instantes tuvo encuentros con nuevas entidades cósmicas y místicas como el 'tribunal viviente' y 'Umar', la hermana de Dormammu. Decidió tener una identidad secreta y un nuevo traje aunque similar al anterior pero que incluyera una mascara unida a la vestimenta que cubriera toda la cabeza. Apariencia Doctor Strange es un hombre de aspecto muy distinguido. Tiene el cabello negro, que está encaneciendo a los costados y un bigote. Su conjunto de aspecto extraño se elige deliberadamente, ya que cada prenda de vestir que usa tiene un propósito mágico. Por ejemplo, la Capa de Levitación, le permite volar y su medallón, el Ojo de Agamotto, es uno de los artefactos mágicos más poderosos que existen. Poderes y habilidades Doctor Strange posee muchos poderes y habilidades, aunque no todos pueden ser apreciados en los videojuegos. Estos incluyen: *Conocimiento sobre la mayoría de las cosas mágicas *Varios hechizos de transformación *Viajes dimensionales *Posee el Ojo de Agamotto, que contiene una magia poderosa *Capa de Levitación que le permite el vuelo *Su banda se puede extender más de diez veces su longitud *Posee una bola de cristal, el Orbe de Agamotto, para ver hacia otras dimensiones *Posee la Varita de Watoomb, que amplifica los poderes mágicos *Posee el Libro de la Vishanti, que muestra los hechizos más poderosos y secretos del universo *Conocimiento quirúrgico de su vida como un cirujano *Artes marciales, entrenamiento como parte de sus estudios místicos Personalidad Dorctor Strange es amable y siempre dispuesto a ayudar a otros en necesidad, especialmente si sus problemas son de naturaleza mística. A veces puede verse envuelto en su propio trabajo, pero esto podría ser para mejor, ya que su trabajo suele ser a veces sumamente más importante que aquello para lo que otros héroes lo necesitan. Es muy paciente y aceptador, como se apreció cuando creó al grupo Defenders, un equipo conformado por individuos normalmente más solitarios que incluyen a Hulk, Namor y Silver Surfer. Hulk y Namor generalmente discutían, pero Doctor Strange los toleraba para hacerlos colaborar para el bien común. Jugabilidad Música de escenario Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Dr Strange's Theme|''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite OST - Theme of Doctor Strange|''Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite'' Curiosidades *El dialogo de Doctor Strange después de derrotar a un personaje femenino es:'' 'He oído las bromas sobre Doctor Strangelove. No me divierten'.'' Esto es una referencia a la comedia negra Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb (1964). *En el videojuego Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 sus atuendos alternativos son su traje azul retro, su aspecto de la saga War of the Gems, sus colores destacados de la película animada Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme (2007) y el look Doctor Strange 1602. Su atuendo DLC es su traje azul (Necromancer) de 1969. *Su movimiento "Mystic Sword" (una espada de energía que se puede invocar / dispersar a voluntad) es otro guiño a la película animada Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme. *Si se lo llama como la tercera persona en una cadena Hyper Combo de equipo, grita "Defenders forever!". También tiene un diálogo especial con Hulk, que hace referencia a su historia compartida en el grupo Defenders y los eventos de Planet Hulk. *Doctor Strange aparece durante la secuencia final de Hsien-Ko en el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds original, donde el libera a las hermanas de su vínculo y resucita a su madre. Sin embargo, esta conclusión es inventada por completo por Hsien-Ko en un cómic que ella misma dibujó. *También fue mencionado en el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds original por Shuma-Gorath después de derrotar a Dormammu o Mike Haggar. *El trailer de la revelación de Doctor Strange para el videojuego Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 es el único en el que el tema musical de la introducción previa a la batalla se reproduce sobre el tema musical del personaje durante las frases previas a la batalla. *Su secuencia final lo tiene celebrando una reunión en su Sanctum Sanctorum junto con otros usuarios de magia de ambos universos de Marvel y Capcom para discutir cómo prevenir otro incidente similar al reciente contra Galactus. Sentados en la mesa se encuetran Doctor Druid, Brother Voodoo (que es el actual Hechicero Supremo en la continuidad de Marvel), Scarlet Witch, Wiccan, Agathe, Ariol, Tessa con sus gatos mascota Al e Iven, Donovan Baine, Garr y Gambit, entre otros. *Doctor Strange tiene dos provocaciones/burlas únicas. La primera consiste en él simplemente haciendo un gesto. Sin embargo, si él está enfrentándose de un personaje femenino, saca una rosa y se la lanza. Galería 7cc79e1d91a7e3f7f8c78f843cf6c2bb.png|Pose de victoria S_drstrange00_bm_nomip_s_drstrange00_bm_nomipout.png|Pose de victoria completa 422654_262256593855229_143032932444263_611564_853208152_n.jpg|Wallpaper ThumbnailCA45DXQR.jpg|Wallpaper 2 Colors5.JPG|Colores alternativos 430d4b97ef18be4e2fc5a583102554cf.jpg|Traje DLC como Necromancer 6050828344_07c485afa8_b.jpg|Astral Magic (Level 3) Doctor_strange_1.png|Secuencia final Doctor_strange_2.png|Secuencia final Vídeos Doctor Strange - Character Vignette - ULTIMATE MARVEL VS CAPCOM 3 UMVC3 Doctor Strange Quotes Archivo:Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite – Doctor Strange Tutorial| Enlaces externos *Doctor Strange en Marvel Wiki *Doctor Strange en Wikipedia Categoría:Doctor Strange Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Marvel Categoría:Personajes de UMVC3 Categoría:Alineacion Heroe